Morir en ti
by Sol Naciente
Summary: Mascara de la muerte cruel guerrero redimido y ahora fiel al legado de su Diosa, no siempre fue ese hombre déspota que aunque ahora era leal a defender al débil, el santo dorado seguía siendo un majadero. Alguna vez amó con toda su locura, amó y por ese pequeño y efímero momento fue un hombre sin rencor, sin avaricia.


**Hola ¿Como están? Si yo de nuevo. No hay escusa para los que saben de mi y para los que no me conocen: ¡Bienbenidos!**

 **Espero les guste el fic.**

 **Fic escrito, dirigido, subido por mi persona y desde mi cel.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Quiero morir en ti**

Mascara de la muerte cruel guerrero redimido y ahora fiel al legado de su Diosa, no siempre fue ese hombre déspota que aunque ahora era leal a defender al débil, el santo dorado seguía siendo un majadero. Alguna vez amo con toda su locura, amo y por ese pequeño y efímero momento fue un hombre sin rencor, sin avaricia.

Todo era por ella, por ella que ahora estaba 3 metros bajo tierra, en ese olvidado cementerio en donde ahora se encontraba. La gente de ese pueblucho era cruel pensó con ironía.

—Mi ángel heme aquí como de costumbre —hablo mirando la tumba que consistía en un montículo de tierra— no se por que no me permites masacrarlos a todos.

El santo de Cáncer frotó sus ojor que ardían dispuesto a soltar lágrimas. El cementerio contaba con pocas tumbas iguales, sin distinciones, ni una lápida, nada.

—Ellos no tienen la culpa amore —eterea y rodeada de fuego fauto estaba ella, por lo menos su alma— no los culpes.

—¿¡Por que no!? No me dejaron darte digna sepultura (y es que el quiso hacer una linda tumba, pero los lugareños lo mandaron al Hades por ser fuerino destruyendo la tumba que le había construido).

El santo soltó todo en un leve llanto, que más rápido que tardó en salir ya se había limpiado esas traicioneras lágrimas. Se sentía impotente, sentimiento que siempre se anidaba en el cuando hiba a visitarla.

—No pienses mas en eso, es debido a eso que estamos aquí.

—Lo siento tanto, amore.

Máscara de la muerte miro a su derecha donde Cáncer reposaba en su forma tótem, con una inusual melancolía, era como si la armadura expresara lo que su portador se negaba hacer.

El santo extendió su brazo derecho y ella le sonrió mientras negaba levemente. Una imposición de parte de ella, le permitía que la visitara pero que no se acercara a más de dos metro de su sepultura y por ende de ella.

—Sabes que no es bueno para ti, yo morí, tu debes seguir viviendo.

El dorado se levantó bruscamente, con un poco de ira reprimida, odiaba que le dijera esas palabras llamo a su armadura que aropo a su cuerpo en el acto, con enojo en sus ojos se alejo del lugar sin mirar atrás ni por una milésima de segundo.

Ella sabia que era pura actuación, era un alma en pena no por su muerte, sino por lo que eso había ocasionado en el hombre que había y aun después de la muerte amaba.

En la época de Arlés el santo de cáncer escapo por un tiempo del santuario ¿El por que de eso jamá se no dijo? Pero desde el primer momento siempre supo quien era, el jamaz hizo por ocultar su identidad.

Se amaron como locos, pero en tiempos de guerra el amor dura tan poco, su vida se había extinguido y aunque araño y luchó por alargar su vida no fue posible, se despidió de él quería convertirse en estrella fugaz, pero el insistía en regresar.

Lo vio desaparecer por completo y se fue a donde sea que van las almas en penas, ni ella lo sabia, solo que cuando el santo se acerca ella aparecía sobre su tumba.

Cáncer comenzó el ascenso hacia su templo con un cigarro en su boca, vicio que había adquirido en la adolescencia, miro con recela el templo de Aries, paso sin ningún contratiempo.

A cada paso, cada escalón, su dolor volvía como la primera vez. En Géminis saga le dedicó un mirada con lástima, como odiaba que lo vieran así. Géminis... En Géminis que hacia ahí, había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta ¿En que momento se había pasado Tauro? Bueno eso no importaba.

Ella había sido un bonito amor, corto, pero bonito. Se amaron pero les tocó despedirce demasiado rápido.

Su recuerdo le martillaba el alma en la noche, más cuando eran de esas noches heladas. Eran tiempos de guerra cuando ella murio en su alma ahora solo quedaba la herida.

Aun recordaba esos momentos.

Acababa de revelarle su verdadero nombre, ella reía como desquiciada.

—Pero es un lindo nombre ¿Por qué reniegas de el?

—Soy un asesino del santuario, ese nombre no me va.

Ella le acarició el menton para luego mirar hacia abajo, estaban en la cima de la torre del reloj del pueblo con sus pues colgando del borde.

—Claro que si eres Angelo della morte.

—Adoro cuando hablas Italiano —comento el cruel asesino dándole un apasionado beso.

Sus labios, sus dulces y deliciosos labios jamaz los podría olvidar, miro su templo tan sombrío como siempre, deseo ser viento, ser lluvia ser todo y la nada, para ya no cargar más con ese dolor en su corazón.

Cuando ella murió llovió tanto que parecía que el cielo lloraba por él, aun recordaba sus ultimas palabras.

Ahí estaba él, él que podía ir y venir al inframundo, que miraba las almas, sin poder hacer nada por ella que moría en sus brazos, sangre salia de si boca y oídos estaba arañando cada segundo de vida, y aun así le sonreia ¿Por que le sonreia?

—No llores, solo abrazame... Quiero morir en ti, sobre tu pecho, que lo ultimo que escuche sea tu corazón —eso fue lo último y ella se durmió.

Apretó fuertemente sus ojos reprimiendo las ganas de llorar que siempre se aoseraban de él ante esos recuerdos. Dirigió su vista en la entrada de su templo, había un charco en el cual se reflejaba la luna algo turbia, pareciera que se había derretido en ese charco.

—No puedo más, no puedo.

En la entrada de su templo se desplomó en un deplorable llanto hasta quedar podía ser muy sigiloso cuando se lo proponia , había bajado hasta Cáncer, observando en silencio a su amigo, le dolía el corazón ver a su amigo en ese estado.

A paso lento camino hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo. En un sueño muy ligero escuchó los pasos de las botas de Piscis, gruño bajito.

—Vamos levanta holgazán, no te queda el papel de sufrido —Afrodita levantó a su compañero y lo dirigió a los privados de Cancer

—Ya lo sé amigo, no pasará más.

Hizo un clavado hacía su cama, ante en bufido de Afro

—No seas bruto —Afro le miro serio— ella vivirá en ti, deja la partir no seas egoísta.

—Aun no estoy listo, no puedo...

—Dejala partir solo produces más dolor a ambos.

—No lo haré, dejame en paz y largate.

Ambos se miraron con reto en su mirada. Eso fue todo entre ambos al día siguiente todo sería igual que siempre.


End file.
